A Mute
by Spinalz
Summary: Saros Howasaki Has been a mute since she was 5 years old, she has two best friends and what happens when the hottest guy is school asks her out KaiXocc PS could be Barch fights...may change rating later


_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but i do own saros and any bitchy charaters, not sure wat to rate this but i hope you like it_

_/used for saros's sign language?_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking or letters_

_

* * *

_

_Saros Howasaki_ was an ordinary girl with baby blue, chocolate brown hair and one electric blue streak in the front… Saros was normal except for the fact she was a mute…she could hear well but she couldn't speak at all.

The thing worse about going to her school was no one could understand sign language so she had to write down everything she wanted to say… and the other thing was everyone picked on her except her elder brother who had finished school ages ago and her best friend matilda. /sign language/

000

I was running down the hall way becos I was late for my last class of the day, the hall was completely empty.

Just as I rounded a corner some one bumped into me and landed on top of me.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see the hottest and most popular kid in school known as Kai Hiwatari.

I looked down at his hand and blushed. He followed my gaze and removed his hand from my chest and helped me up.

"uh sorry bout that"

I bowed and started to write something but he stopped me "I can understand sign language"

I looked up and grinned, finally someone. I made a few symbols /it's ok, at least someone here can under stand me…sorry bout running into you/

Kai smiled "it's ok…well I better be off to class…you should to…what class are you in"?

/the same as you/

Kai nodded and handed me, my books. I smiled and bowed.

"well im off"

He walked away leaving me where I had fallen. Just then kai's on and off girl friend Renmei came round the corner.

"HAVE- YOU-- SEEN-- MY--KAI"?!!

I looked at her like she was stupid, I wrote on some paper 'I can hear you, im not foreign and he went straight'

She pouted and ran off saying something about me being mean.

I sighed and walked off to class.

After school I was walking home thinking about kai, I was half way home when once again I rounded a corner and bounced off someone and landed on my arse.

I groaned silently and looked up…my face went red becos I saw kai again.

He looked at me and helped me up "gee you must love running in to me kiddo"

/it must be your sexy body/

Kai chuckled "say I know it's against school popularity rule's and stuff but how would you like to go to the movies"?

My face lit up but then I frowned /what about Renmei/?

He groaned "I dumped her last year after I found her cheating with one of the football guys….so how bout it"?

/sorry…I didn't know….sure I'll love to go/

Kai smiled "just keep it a secret or the cheer squad will be on your back"

I looked at him like he was stupid /who am I going to tell/?

He shook his head "I'll pick you up at 8"?

I nodded and wrote my address and phone number down, along with a note 'you can ring this number and I'll use a machine to do the talking for me but I'll be able to listen to you'

Kai nodded "well see you later"

I smiled /bye/

He walked off and I ran the rest of the way home…I ran up to my room and put the phone into a special device and lifted up a lap top type thing then dialled my best friend Matilda's number.

She picked up "hello"

I typed into the computer "hello matilda…guess what"?!

She chuckled "what"?

"I got a date with the most hottest guy in school"

"oh my gosh…you mean kai Hiwatari"?

"of course…im going to the movies to night"

"wow you go girl….but just be careful ok"

"like all ways…well I gotta go… logan's calling me…see you around"

"bye saros…. Have fun on your date"

"hope so bye"

We hung up and I put my phone back on the hook and closed the lid for the computer.

I ran down stairs and found Logan in the kitchen drinking milk out of the bottle /ewww gross Logan I have to drink that too/

He looked at me "all more reason too"

I glared at him /what do you want/?

He sighed "im having some friends over tonite, so you'll have to find your own dinner and don't bug us"

I stuck my finger up /fine then and I don't care im going out with a friend/ I headed up stairs to get ready for tonight.

I went and had a shower then rummaged threw my cupboard for some clothes, I found some faded hipster jeans with a rip in the knees, a black boob tube that showed some gut.

I threw them on then did my hair and make up and found my sneakers and put them on, I grabbed my bag and I heard a car coming up the gravel, I looked at my watch to see 7:45pm.

I looked at the car to see kai get out, my heart started to race and I grinned then ran down stairs, nearly knocking logan over as he went to answer the door bell, I beat him to it and saw kai, I smiled and kai gave a nod.

Logan walked up behind me "and whose this"?

Kai answered for me "I am Hiwatari kai, im here to take Saros out"

Logan nodded "im her brother Logan and any funny bizness and I'll hunt you down like a rabid wolf"

I blushed and stomped on logan's foot, kai chuckled "I promise and I'll have her back before midnight"

I gave logan the finger before shutting the door.

Kai opened the door of his car for me, I grinned and curtsied just for effect before getting in. kai bowed and smiled before shutting the door.

He took me to see a movie called 'final destinations 3' it was the most grossest thing I'd ever seen, so my head was hidden in kai's chest most of the time.

When the movie finished I was glad, we went out side and I shivered.

Kai offered me his jacket and I smiled then nodded a thank you.

Kai smiled "did you like the movie"?

/no, it was gross and twisted/

Kai chuckled "I didn't think it was that great… like when they get burnt in the tanning machine or how that guy was cut in half by a sign"

I put my hand's over my ears and shook my head side to side.

Kai laughed "ok, ok I'll stop… are you hungry"?

/not after watching that movie… I'll throw it up/

Kai put and arm over my shoulder's "you know… your not like most girl's I've met…they're all weird…like I can't be my self around them…but around you I can be… well I can be me"

I smiled /glad to be of service/

Kai ruffled up my hair "that's why…I want you to be… well my girlfriend…I've never felt like this with anyone else but you"

My face had shock written all over /why me…out of all of the beautiful girl's…why me….we're not even meant to be seen together…let alone date/?!

Kai smirked and walked closer then held my chin up "I don't care…even if we have to keep it a secret….I want to be with you saros…you are beautiful in my eyes and I love your personality…please saros…give me a chance"

I looked at him and tried to think quickly about it but was interrupted by kai's lips pressing against mine.

I didn't know what to do, so I returned it.

We pulled for air and I looked him in the eyes /as long as you keep it a secret/

Kai smirked "of course I will… come on I'll take you home before your bother hunts me down like a rabid wolf"

I chuckled and he kissed my cheek then led me to his car. Kai took me home and pull up in front of my house.

I smiled at him / thanks for everything kai, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night kai/

He smiled "you're welcome, this is the most fun I've had in ages, thank you for giving me a chance saros" he lent over and gave me a quick kiss "see you tomorrow"

I smiled and nodded /bye kai/.

I ran inside and watched him leave.

Next day

I was walking threw the halls at school talking with matilda using sign language.

Just then I noticed kai and his group of friends walk passed, he looked at me and gave a nod, I smiled.

Matilda chuckled "omg you totally have a crush on him"

I looked at her and blushed /as if/ I lied threw my teeth…well my hands but anyway..

My first lesson was maths and guess who was in my class, Renmei. Our maths teacher was crap, he'd just sit there and explain, the students that wished to learn could listen but my class consisted of half the cheer squad, me, matilda and kai's half brother Tala Ivanov but their parent's were split up, tala lived with his and kai's mother while kai lived with his fater, he was also in the cool crowd and kinda a player except he was dating my friend matilda, I just wondered how long it would last.

I was trying to listen to the lesson but I was having trouble becos Renmei and her posse were in deep conversation, it was going something like this.

"OMG did you here what kai said today to me, I so like asked him if he wanted to come over and he said like no, becos he was dating someone else, but he wouldn't tell me who…if I find out who she is, so god help her" said Renmei.

Her best friend Rosette pipped up "like who would he date, everyone else but the cheer squad is sooooo fugly…like Renmei your so like the hottest"

Matilda butted in "well excuse me for living but at lest I don't need a shovel to get the layers of make up off my face and I have a sexy guy"

Tala kissed her cheek "and that's the truth"

They all scoffed… I gulped and Renmei turned to me "SAROS do YOU know WHO IT IS"?!

I wrote on some paper 'how many time's have I told you im not deaf and I hardly talk to kai so why would I know'?

She made a face "well sorry for like asking"

After school I decided to walk home early instead of walking with matilda, just the gossip about kai's mystery girl…namely me was starting to have second thoughts.

Just as I reached my front gate I heard a male's voice "Oi"

I turned around to see kai, a smiled crept onto my face /hey/

He smiled and lent down and captured my lips, I returned the kiss.

We pulled for air and I looked him in the eyes /can we talk…is side/?

Kai nodded and followed me in side, we went into my room and I sat on the bed while kai looked around.

I sighed a soundless sigh /kai…im having second thoughts about this dating thing/

He looked at me "what why"? he sounded hurt.

I felt bad /have you heard the rumours of what Renmei was saying, if she find's out we're dating, she's gonna hurt me and I don't want it too happen"

Kai sat on the bed and hugged me "it's ok, I won't let her hurt you and how are they going to find out, plus Renmei doesn't even know if her nose and boobs are real anymore let alone do anything to hurt you"

I smiled /thanks/.

He looked at me and smiled then hugged him, my head rested on his chest.

Kai rested his head on top of mine. Just then his phone went off, I stood back and nodded at him.

He fished out his phone and answered it "what"?

…..

"I'll be home soon, Kari…yep bye"

He hung up his phone "Kari want's me to go home and take her to ballet practice"

I looked confused.

"she's my 14 year old cousin"

I nodded /see you later then/

He walked up to me "I have a gift for you" he pecked me on the lips and walked over to his back pack where he pulled out a slim silver device that looked like a Game Boy DS.

I was confused and he handed it to me, I looked at it /thanks but what is it/?

He nodded "here" he flipped the lid and turned it on, the screen lit up and spoke "hello Saros, I am Zen… I will help you communicate with people… just type anything on my keypad and press talk"

I looked at kai and he nodded.

I typed in a word and zen started to speak "what is this kai"?

I was really surprised that I fell backwards and landed on my arse. Zen spoke Japanese, it had a female's voice and said what ever I typed into her.

Kai chuckled and helped me up "I brought it for you, so it would be easier to communicate with people"

I grinned and hugged him the gave him a passionate kiss which he returned.

I pulled for air and looked him in the eyes.

He smiled "zen is like an organizer, a mobile and she can even send emails and receive them, I coded your number into the address book for you…it's really easy to use and if your stuck zen will help you and she'll fit into your pocket"

I smiled /why'd you do this for me…this thing must be expensive/

He nodded "becos I think you deserve to have a voice"

I blushed and nodded /thank you for all this kai/

He nodded "I must be going now"

He walked to the door and I quickly typed something into zen /wait kai/

(A/N the side " will now be used for Zen's talking marks)

Kai turned around "yeah"?

I typed again "um…can I please go with you…logan won't be back till mid night and I don't like being home alone"

Kai smiled "hurry up and change, I'll wait down stairs"

I nodded and kissed his cheek then waited till he left the room before I threw on some faded jeans with rips in the knee's and an off the shoulder chinese style black and blue top that had long sleeves and the hemming of the shirt went to my hips. I placed zen into my pants pocket then brushed my hair and put it up and threw on my black high top converse shoes then grabbed my graffiti black shoulder bag and headed down stairs.

Kai was leaning on the wall near the door with his eyes closed, I smirked and ran my hand up his chest.

He grabbed my hand and looked at me "I'd prefer it if you didn't do that…come on let's go"

I smirked, I'd defiantly keep that bit of information for later, he's ticklish.

I followed kai to his car and got into the passenger's seat and buckled up.

He put on a Nickleback CD, I smiled and typed into zen "are we going to watch your Cousin practice"?

Kai nodded "I all ways watch her, becos im the only one who care's if she achieves something in life"

I nodded "you must be a sweet brother"

Kai smiled and ruffled my hair.

We got to kai's house and he ran into get Kari, I waited in the car for both of them, I knew kai was rich but his house was fricking huge!

Kai came out with a dull looking pale girl but she still looked quite pretty. She had long lite blue hair tied into a high ponytail and was wearing a long sleeved pink and black leotard, the left sleeve was pink and it made a triangle line across her chest with some sparkles and she had a see threw pink tie on skirt with ballet shoes, her eyes were deep purple and she had a lite layer of freckles across her nose.

Kai got into the car and kari got into the middle.

I smiled and kai introduced her "kari this is saros, saros this is my Cousin kari"

I waved and kari gave a bright smile "hey saros, kai's told me sooooo much about you…your kawaii"

I blushed and looked at kai. He started up the car and drove off.

5 minutes later I heard my msg tone go off and I reached for my phone then opened the lid to see 'Matilda's number flashing on the screen'

I opened the message and read it 'hey girl, where are you…do you want to go watch a movie, other wise I have to go and watch my sister's ballet practice'

I sent a message back 'soz tilly, but im out now…otherwise I would love to go…I'll talk later…im really sorry, but I love you and you love me, see you tomorrow, love ya'

We pulled up in front of a building and I put my phone away, kai looked at me and held my hand.

I smiled and followed him, I pulled my hand away from kai as soon as I heard a familia high pitch shriek "KAI KUUUUN"!!!!

Renmei came running towards us, I blushed and talked with kari by using zen.

Renmei looked at me "saros…what are you doing here"?

I turned around and grinned sheepishly.

Kai butted in "her and my Cousin are friends"

Renmei nodded "so kai kun, did you come to watch me"?

Kai gagged "you wish…I watch my cousin and no one else"

Renmei scoffed and walked off.

Kari grinned "I'll try extra hard for you aniki"

Kai ruffled her hair and I smiled. She hugged me "I hope you enjoy saros"

I smiled "all ways, I love dance"

Kari ran off to her instructor and me and kai went and sat on a bench and watched.

Kai looked at me "so what type of dance are you into"?

"I've always been into ballroom dancing but mainly salsa…but logan's never really had the money for me to do extra activities after school…what about you"?

Kai nodded "im not much of a dancer my self but I have learnt a lot of ball room dancing because my family as you know are rich and hold parties and special occasion, so I had to learn from a young age"

I smiled "wow, I wish I could dance but all I can do is kinda hip hop stuff"

Kai looked at me "I can teach you 2 days a week if you like"?

My face lit up "really? That would be great….well only if you want to"

Kai smiled "of course I'll teach you, im not the big anti social arse hole everyone thinks I am"

I would of hugged and kissed him if it weren't for Renmei "thank you kai…and I never once thought of you as an arse hole"

His eyes had a sudden change from cold to warm loving eyes, I couldn't help my self, I lent up and kissed him and he responded.

Just then a high pitched scream was heard "you fucking slut"!!!

I was ripped away from kai and punch in the face "keep away from my man you whore"!!!

I held my mouth that was now bleeding, tears streamed down my cheeks, this was exactly what I didn't want to happened but it happened becos of my stupid desires.

I got up and pushed passed Renmei and kai and ran from the building, with out even knowing I had dropped zen on the floor.

Kai yelled out "WAIT SAROS"!!!! he said something to kari and chased after me.

I had no idea of where I was going I was just running where ever my feet took me.

I ended up in a park, it was damp but dimly lit by the street lights, the grass had been watered by the sprinklers so everything was wet. I made my way over to a swing and sat down, slowly moving while looking at my feet. Tiers streaming down my face.

I heard a soft voice "saros"

I didn't look down but heard kai sit next to me on the swings.

I sniffled and shuffled my feet.

Kai spoke "im sorry for what happened saros…I…."

I cut him off by shaking my head.

Kai got up and kneeled in the wet sand in front of me and took my hands "im sorry saros I should of stopped her…please don't leave me…I promise to protect you and matilda and tala will do the same…please"

I looked him in the eyes…he looked so sincere, sad, angry and hopeful. I smiled and nodded.

He smiled and wiped the blood away from my lip "thank you"

I smiled and nodded /the only reason im doing this is because you're the first guy that has ever looked at me like a real person and not a girl who need's help/

Kai smirked and held my hands then pulled me up.

I stared into his eyes and he smiled. I felt the palm of his hand on my cheek, he lent down and whispered "that means a lot" his lips clashed against mine.

000

We ended up going back to his place becos I forgot my key and it turned out that logan had to pull an all nighter, so kai offered for me to stay at his place, and he promised not to try anything funny.

000

We walked threw the front door and a petite beautiful lady walked down stairs in a chinese night gown. Kai walked up to her "im back mother, she smiled "hello darling" she coughed.

She looked quite sick "oh whose this"

Kai smiled "this is my girlfriend Saros Howasaki, saros this is my mother Cielia"

I bowed to show respect since I can't talk.

Cielia nodded "my what a beautiful girl, you finally bring a girl home…well beside that twot Renmei who seems to follow you every where"

Kai looked at her "I didn't bring her home she followed me and barged her way threw"

Cielia nodded "what ever…by any chance saros are you related to Momoko Howasaki"?

My head snapped up and I nodded.

She smiled "my that's where I know you from, she used to be my best friend….you and kai were like best friends till you guys moved away….im so sorry for your loss"

I nodded a thank you but I felt like crying.

Kai looked at me then his mother "we'll see you tomorrow mum…hope you feel better tomorrow"

Cielia nodded and kissed his cheek "good night" she headed into the kitchen.

Kai held out his hand and I took it, he lead me up stairs.

He opened a door and I looked around in amazement /wow it's huge/

He smiled "do you mind sharing a bed or I can sleep in another room"?

I shook my head /I don't mind plus im not kicking you out of your own room/

Kai smiled "I'll be back"

I nodded and sat on his bed looking around while swinging my legs.

After a bit kai came back it wearing some boxers and a tight shirt, he was holding something "here, this is my elder sister's you can borrow it"

I blushed and looked down /uh…thanks/

He threw the night dress at her "the bathroom's across the hall"

I nodded and walked out admiring the decoration of kai's house, I got dressed into some boxers and a shirt that were a little big.

The next day I had left kai's place early and got a taxi home then got ready for school, by the time I had finished getting dressed, I was half late for school.

I started to run down the street towards school, I had 10 more blocks to go, I heard a beeping noise and a familiar voice "OI bitch get into the car"!!!

I turned around and saw matilda, she smiled "come on or you'll be late"

I ran to the car and got in the back /thank you matilda and tala/

Tala drove off "no problem kiddo"

When we got to school, we walked in together, I stopped in my tracks as I saw flyers pasted around the school of me with big bold letters saying "**This Girl Is A Man Stealing Whore**"

Tears came to my eyes and matilda hugged me "it's ok babe, it's just Renmei pissed off that you have the man she's been wanting but will never have"

/I-I didn't do anything to deserve this/

I heard a males voice "I know you didn't, don't worry about it"

I looked up an saw kai, I smiled and hugged him. People started to clap and cheer.

My face went bright red and kai chuckled before wiping away my tears "come on, we have math's up first"

I nodded and followed at his side, we had a pop quiz up first and it was boring but like all ways I got A+ and kai got an A. I snickered at him silently and he tapped me on the head.

I smiled /I've got art now, what about you/?

"I've got pottery"

I nodded /see you for lunch/?

Kai nodded and kissed my forehead "have fun"

I smiled and ran off to get to my class, I saw tala up ahead, he was in my art class along with Renmei.

I heard foot steps behind me and saw Renmei and her gang they were gaining on me. I quickly ran up to tala and held on to his arm.

Tala looked at me "whats wrong kiddo, why you scared"?

I made the hand symbol for followed, tala looked back to see Renmei's group, they all grinned and waved at him.

Tala sighed and looked at me "those damn bitches, stay with me and after class I'll take you to kai or their going to corner you"

I nodded and held his hand and stayed close, we got to class and I sat up the back with tala, the teacher droned on about what colours go with colours and how to mix them, it was a boring theory lesson.

I wrote at note and passed it to tala, he passed one back and I read it 'don't be afraid, me, matilda and kai will protect you' I looked at him and nodded a thank you with a smile

* * *

_P.S may flame but don't be horrible...but please review_


End file.
